wintersonatafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4: A Promise that can't be kept
Episode 4: "A Promise that can't be kept" is the fourth episode in the Winter Sonata anime series which is an anime adaption of the Korean superhit drama Winter Sonata.As the episode name goes this episode shows how Joonsang is unable to keep his promise to Yoojin on New Year's Eve . Short Summary Joonsang rescues Yoojin who was lost the forest. They patch up, but when Joonsang unwittingly sees a picture in Yoojin's house he changes his mind and departs for the US with his mother. On the way he forgets to return Yoojin's gloves and dash across a busy road and meets with a fatal accident. Episode in Detail Joonsang finds Yoojin who was lost in the forest. Yoojin who was alone and lost for quite a while is more than happy to see Joonsang. While she rides piggy-back on Joonsang, he apologizes to her and to his joy, then, she accepts his apology. He shows her the star Polaris that a star never changes its place no matter what the season is and tells her to use it as a good reference point in the sky whenever she got lost. Sanghyeok who saw this is unable to stomach it, and starts to ignore Yoojin. Back in Chuncheon Yoojin has a talk with Sanghyeok, he asks her how she could go back to him after what had happened.He goes on to say "Have you forgotten he is using you, he has no feeling's for you" But Yoojin tells him that she had feelings for him, and that she was in love with him.This comes as a huge blow to Sanghyeok who almost cries. At his house he reminisces all the good time he had with Yoojin. At school Yoojin and Joonsang are on cleaning duty. As she cleans , Yoojin ask why the first snow was later that year. Joonsang tells her that he can make it snow and he starts to throw dried leaves around her giving the impression of snow falling.They both decide to go to the park after it snows Joonsang who had gone to a post office sees the "First Snow" goes to the park so does Yoojin. They meet up at the park and have fun throwing snow balls and making snowmen. After they make the snowmen, Joonsang puts them in a position where it looks like they are kissing, and tell Yoojin that he feels jealous of them. Yoojin kisses him on the cheek leaving Joonsang bewildered. Then Yoojin tells: "Now you don't have to be jealous of them" Joonsang and Yoojin then kiss. As they go through a busy street Yoojin asks him his favorite and tries to remember them. At the door of Yoojin's house Joonsang asks her out for a date on New Years eve. Yoojin accepts this and him her gloves so that he wouldn't feel cold. she then ask him to stay for dinner at her house. While Yoojin cooks, her younger sister Hijjin brings out their family picture book. As Hijjin goes on about how ugly Yoojin was when she was young, Joonsang comes across the same picture of his mother and finds out from Yoojin that her father Hyunsoo and Sanghyeok's father Professor Kim were good friends, but she didn't know the who the girl in between was. Yoojin and Hijjin go to kitchen, Joonsang who was shocked by this rushes to Prfessors Kim office leaving Yoojin and Hijjin wondering. At the professors office Joonsang as about his relation with Kang Mi Hee, the professor then tells that they were good friends since high school. He also tells that he loved Mi Hee but she was in love with only Hyunsoo. He had also composed a song for her which was surprisingly "First Time". But Mi Hee left Chuncheon as soon as Hyunsoo got married. Joonsang calls his mother, telling her that he wanted to go to America with her. She tells him to start packing as they were going to leave that very day.Meanwhile Yoojin gets ready for her date. As they go to airport they get stuck in a traffic jam. Joonsang sudden realizes that he had to meet Yoojin at New Years eve. He runs out of the car against his mother's wishes rushing to meet a waiting Yoojin. But on the way he meets with a fatal accident. The next day Sanghyeok brings Yoojin the bad news. The gang has an unofficial funeral. When Yoojin goes back to her house she finds a cassette on her table. When she plays the cassette she hears Joonsang's voice telling her that he finally got her a Christmas present though it was kinda late,and plays the song "First Time" 'on his piano that Yoojin loved. The episode ends with Yoojin crying on her table. vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h18m25s38.png|Episode 4: A Promise that can't be kept vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h15m15s199.png|Yoojin crying (shes lost) vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h15m50s49.png|Joonsang finds Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h15m35s152.png|Yoojin's '"found" vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h16m04s168.png|Hugs vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h16m24s119.png|Sanghyeok Shocked vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h16m38s3.png|Piggybacking vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h16m45s71.png|Yoojin riding on Joonsang's back vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h17m21s171.png|Polaris vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h16m56s189.png|Bile rising up Sanghyeok's stomach vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h18m01s78.png|Piggy backing all the way home vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h19m24s138.png|Yoojin tells Sanghyeok her feelings vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h19m37s18.png|Tears well up in Sanghyeok's eyes vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h20m14s122.png|Picture of Sanghyeok and Yoojin on Sanghyeok's desk vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h20m28s14.png|Yoojin and Joonsang by the incinerator vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h20m43s156.png|Yoojin by the incinerator vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h21m01s61.png|Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h21m40s202.png|Joonsang makes it snow vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h21m52s79.png|Joonsang through the leaves vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h21m56s122.png|Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h22m11s6.png|Yoojin and Hijjin waiting for the First Snow vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h22m17s73.png|Little Hujjin vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h23m34s74.png|Joonsang sees the First snow vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h23m53s5.png|The first snow vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h24m41s220.png|Yoojin's gets snowballed vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h24m47s35.png|Joonsang at the park vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h25m14s52.png|the couple at the park vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h25m45s100.png|Making snowmen vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h25m54s199.png|Yoojin making a snow figurine vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h26m00s254.png|Joonsang looking at Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h26m12s114.png|Kissing snowmen vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h26m42s163.png|Yoojin kisses Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h27m00s88.png|Joonsang surprised vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h27m10s185.png|The first kiss vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h27m18s4.png|Making out on a park bench vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h28m05s225.png|Joonsang out on a street vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h29m03s41.png|Yoojin and Joonsang take a stroll vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h30m05s153.png|The couple have a chat at Yoojin's place vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h30m44s30.png|Yoojin makes dinner vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h31m17s93.png|Yoojin's family vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h31m41s79.png|Hijjin showing the family album vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h33m15s248.png|The photograph vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h33m26s104.png|Yoojin tells Joonsang about the photograph vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h34m01s206.png|Joonsang shocked vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h34m49s171.png|Hijjin and Yoojin wonder where Joonsang went vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h34m57s235.png|The album vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h35m34s99.png|Joonsang heads to the Professors house vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h36m27s125.png|Joonsang at Prof.Kim's place vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h36m56s147.png|Professor Kim Jinwoo vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h37m11s47.png|Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h37m51s198.png|Walking alone vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h38m26s34.png|Hijjin asleep vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h38m54s53.png|Joonsang calls his mother vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h39m06s179.png|snow vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h39m15s15.png|Its New Years eve vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h39m37s228.png|Yoojin dresses up for the date vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h40m09s42.png|Hijjin advises Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h40m17s120.png|A Traffic Jam vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h40m28s233.png|Joonsang leaving for New York vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h41m11s145.png|Yoojin waiting for Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h41m50s23.png|Joonsang tries to convince his mother vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h42m18s54.png|Kang Mi Hee vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h42m37s248.png|Yoojin waiting for Joonsang vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h43m59s39.png|Joonsang gets hit by a truck vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h44m20s250.png|Life flashes before Joonsangs eyes vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h44m43s214.png|A New Year vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h45m11s246.png|the lonesome class vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h45m37s246.png|Sang Hyeok gives Yoojin the bad news vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h46m08s37.png|Jinsook and Chelin at Joonsang funeral vlcsnap-2011-10-22-10h46m14s99.png|Sanghyeok and Yongguk vlcsnap-2011-10-24-17h11m35s79.png|Yoojin at the funeral vlcsnap-2011-10-24-17h11m41s136.png|Sanghyeok and Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-24-17h11m55s21.png|Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-24-17h11m58s55.png|Sanghyeok watching Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-24-17h13m05s207.png|A package for Yoojin vlcsnap-2011-10-24-17h13m18s82.png|Yoojin listens to the tape vlcsnap-2011-10-24-17h13m53s179.png|Yoojin crying on her table Category:Anime Adaptation